1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique in which usage of a document is limited in accordance with a security policy (hereinafter referred to as simply “policy”) representing a policy of limitation in use of documents, thereby preventing unjust use of the document. In such a technique, a policy is set to each of documents as use-limiting targets, and usage of each document is limited in accordance with the policy set to the document concerned. The policy set to a document indicates, for example, the type of an operation which is permitted or prohibited to a user or a user group, an effective term for which the document can be used, and the like.